This invention relates to the fields of pharmaceutical and organic chemistry and provides a benzothiophene compound, in particulate form, which is useful for the treatment of various medical indications, including osteoporosis and lipid lowering. More particularly, the benzothiophene is of a particle size range which allows enhanced bioavailability and control during the manufacturing process.
Osteoporosis describes a group of diseases which arise from diverse etiologies, but which are characterized by the net loss of bone mass per unit volume. The consequence of this loss of bone mass and resulting bone fracture is the failure of the skeleton to provide adequate structural support for the body. One of the most common types of osteoporosis is that associated with menopause. Most women lose from about 20% to about 60% of the bone mass in the trabecular compartment of the bone within 3 to 6 years after the cessation of menses. This rapid loss is generally associated with an increase of bone resorption and formation. However, the resorptive cycle is more dominant and the result is a net loss of bone mass. Osteoporosis is a common and serious disease among post-menopausal women.
There are an estimated 25 million women in the United States, alone, who are afflicted with this disease. The results of osteoporosis are personally harmful and also account for a large economic loss due its chronicity and the need for extensive and long term support (hospitalization and nursing home care) from the disease sequelae. This is especially true in more elderly patients. Additionally, although osteoporosis is not generally thought of as a life threatening condition, a 20% to 30% mortality rate is related with hip fractures in elderly women. A large percentage of this mortality rate can be directly associated with post-menopausal osteoporosis.
At this time, the only generally accepted methods for treatment of post-menopausal osteoporosis are estrogen replacement therapy and the use of the bisphosphonate alendronate. Although therapy is generally successful, patient compliance with the therapy is relatively low primarily, due to undesirable side effects.
Throughout premenopausal time, most women have less incidence of cardiovascular disease than age-matched men. Following menopause, however, the rate of cardiovascular disease in women slowly increases to match the rate seen in men. This loss of protection has been linked to the loss of estrogen and, in particular, to the loss of estrogen""s ability to regulate the levels of serum lipids. The nature of estrogen""s ability to regulate serum lipids is not well understood, but evidence to date indicates that estrogen can up regulate the low density lipid (LDL) receptors in the liver to remove excess cholesterol. Additionally, estrogen appears to have some effect on the biosynthesis of cholesterol, and other beneficial effects on cardiovascular health.
It has been reported in the literature that post-menopausal women having estrogen replacement therapy have a return of serum lipid levels to concentrations to those of the pre-menopausal state. Thus, estrogen would appear to be a reasonable treatment for this condition. However, the side-effects of estrogen replacement therapy are not acceptable to many women, thus limiting the use of this therapy. An ideal therapy for this condition would be an agent which would regulate the serum lipid level as does estrogen, but would be devoid of the side-effects and risks associated with estrogen therapy.
Preclinical findings with a structurally distinct xe2x80x9canti-estrogenxe2x80x9d, raloxifene, have demonstrated potential for improved selectivity of estrogenic effects in target tissues. Similar to tamoxifen, raloxifene was developed originally for treatment of breast cancer; however, the benzothiophene nucleus of raloxifene represented a significant structural deviation from the triphenylethylene nucleus of tamoxifen. Raloxifene binds with high affinity to the estrogen receptor, and inhibits estrogen-dependent proliferation in MCF-7 cells (human mammary tumor derived cell line) in cell culture. In vivo estrogen antagonist activity of raloxifene was furthermore demonstrated in carcinogen-induced models of mammary tumors in rodents. Significantly, in uterine tissue raloxifene was more effective than tamoxifen as an antagonist of the uterotrophic response to estrogen in immature rats and, in contrast to tamoxifen, raloxifene displayed only minimal uterotrophic response that was not dose-dependent in ovariectomized (OVX) rats. Thus, raloxifene is unique as an antagonist of the uterine estrogen receptor, in that it produces a nearly complete blockage of uterotrophic responses of estrogen due to minimal agonist effect of raloxifene in this tissue. Indeed, the ability of raloxifene to antagonize the uterine stimulatory effect of tamoxifen was recently demonstrated in OVX rats. Raloxifene is more properly characterized as a Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulator (SERM), due to its unique profile.
Raloxifene is now in Phase III clinical trials for osteoporosis. Indications thus far from these trials and other data, point to raloxifene""s potential not only as an osteoporosis therapy, but also of potential use in lowering LDL (serum lipid) levels, inhibiting endometriosis and uterine fibrosis, and preventing breast cancer. The advancement of raloxifene has been somewhat hampered by its physical characteristics, both as to bioavailability and in manufacturing. For example, it is generally insoluble, and this can adversely affect the bioavailability. Clearly, any improvement in the physical characteristics of raloxifene, would potentially offer a more beneficial therapy and enhanced manufacturing capability.
This invention provides a compound of formula I 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof, characterized in that the compound is in particulate form, said particles having a mean particle size of less than about 25 microns, and preferably between about 5 and about 20 microns.
Further, the present invention encompasses compounds of formula I wherein at least 90% of the particles have a particle size of less than about 50 microns, and preferably less than about 35 microns.
The present invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing or formulated using one or more compounds of formula I, optionally containing estrogen or progestin, and the use of such compounds, alone, or in combination with estrogen or progestin, for alleviating the symptoms of osteoporosis lowering lipid levels, and inhibiting endometriosis, uterine fibrosis, and breast cancer.